Brook's Musical Drabbles
by Chuck the Plumber
Summary: Here is a series of musical drabbles I'm writing based on various songs. I rated it T for death and injury being the focus in some of these drabbles. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: One

_One is the loneliest number you'll ever do…_

A small light glittered through the fog of the Florian Triangle. It floated aimlessly through the haze.

_Two can be as bad as one_

_It the loneliest number sense the number one…_

The light illuminated an old, battered ship. Bodies were scattered about, bodies of his old Nankama. Then he saw a skeleton with a huge afro stuck on top. It must have survived due to strong roots.

_No is the saddest experience you'll ever know…  
_

The light flew towards the skeleton. As it hit a light began to shine from the inside out. The skeleton slumped into a pile. The bones began to shuffle.

_Yes, it the saddest experience you'll ever know…_

Slowly the body began to sit up. As it looked about the ship a tear somehow formed. He began to sob, silently, all alone.

'_Cause one is the loneliest number you'll ever do._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So here is a first in a series of One Piece drabbles based on music lyrics. I've seen this concept used before, and I really liked it. So I hear a song I like, and I'll see what I come up with. I most certainly hope you enjoy!

Oh, and if you can't tell this is Brook's soul returning to his body, only too see his nankama strew about. The song is "One is the Lonliest Number" by Three Dog Night.

I beg you all, please review! I'd love to hear what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2: 7 Nation Army

_I'm gonna fight em off!_

_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back!_

"**GEAR, SECOND!"** screamed Luffy. This time the marines had gone too far. At least a thousand marines stood before him. His whole body began to turn to a hue of furious red. Steam began to rise off the enraged rubber-man.

_They're gonna rip it off_

_Taking their time right behind my back…_

Behind Luffy laid Nami, in a puddle of blood. Chopper worked feverishly to try to heal all the gashes on her body, to no avail. All she did was lie there. All she _could_ do was just lie and writhe and scream.

_And I'm talking to myself at night_

_Because I can't forget…_

Luffy took a deep breath, and his body began to bulge. He twisted his body into what looked like twisted taffy and opened his mouth. Air rushed out and propelled Luffy several dozen feet into the air.

_Back and forth through my mind _

_Behind a cigarette_

At the top of his trajectory Luffy turned around with a mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes. He began to pull back his arms. Below several Marines began to run and hide, knowing what was coming next.

"**GOMU GOMU NOOOOAAAAAAAA…"**

_And a message coming through my eyes_

_Say leave it alone_

"**JET..." **

Luffy paused for a second. He glanced at Nami, still screaming from the pain. He said in his mind, _"This is for you, Nami!"_

"**STOOOOORM!"**

Luffy's arms and legs disappeared, being replaced by dozens of bursts of air. Below him was complete chaos. Marines just fell, battered and broken. One by one a whole army of marines were wiped out. With a thud Luffy landed and lost his red hue. Behind him wan nothing but marines and blood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well my second drabble is done. There was no event in the Canon that relates to this. The song is "Seven Nation Army" by the White Stripes.

Please, review anything I write, I'd like to hear what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3: Put Your Lights On

__

Hey now, all you sinners

_Put your lights on, put your lights on_

Smoker sat silently at his desk. He breathed in a plume of smoke from his cigar, and sighed, letting the smoke come out all at once. A door began to open, and Smoker turned to see Tashigi coming in. They stared at each other for a long moment. Finally she Spoke. "Smoker-san, we've received today's newspaper. It has something in it you may want to see."

_Hey now, all you lovers__  
_

_Put your lights on, put your lights on_

Smoker looked at the front page. In huge lettering it read **"Murigawa Luffy Attacks Tenryūbito. Admiral Kizaru Invades Shabaody Archipelago. Captures 500 Pirates."**

_Hey now, all you killers  
_

_Put your lights on, put your lights on_

He began to feverishly read the article. If Kizaru captured the rubber-man he was going to...

Then Smoker found what he was looking for. Around the fifth paragraph there was a picture of Murigawas fighting Kizaru, Kuma, and a person he didn't recognize. The caption underneath read, "The Murigawas were found attempting to escape from a bar on Grove 13. The powerful crew, who recently invaded Enies Lobby, were defeated by the combined forces of Admiral Kizaru, Bartholomew "Tyrant" Kuma, and one of Doctor Vegapunk's bodyguards, Sentoumaru. All the pirates vanished at the hands of Kuma."

_Hey now, all you children_

_Leave your lights on, you better leave your lights on_

Smoker began to smirk. Kizaru hadn't captured the rubber-man. Kuma had just whisked them away with that weird paw-paw shit he had on his hands. That was good news. He'd still have a chance of capturing Murigawa.

_Cause there's a monster living under my bed  
_

_Whispering in my ear__  
_

A commotion on deck drew out Tashigi. She left the room as Smoker turned back to his desk. Tashigi returned the next moment and said "Smoker-san, we have arrived."

The man slowly stood up. "Too bad I wasn't here a few days ago," he said as he walked onto deck to see the Red Line.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is my third drabble. This time I touch on Smoker hearing the new about what happened on the Shabaody Aricipalagobefore he was ordered to go to the Red Line. Like I always say people, please reveiw my work! I know that I suck, but I'd love some pointes as to what I need to improve on!

The Song is Leave Your Lights On by Sanatna and Everlast.


End file.
